Sacrum
by Venstre
Summary: It always was her. And now, in the face of death where a thousand and one things could have been running through his mind, it was still her. Post-Avengers, Tony/Pepper, MAJOR spoilers.


**Title**: Sacrum  
**Description**: It always was her. And now, in the face of death where a thousand and one things could have been running through his mind, it was still her. Post-Avengers, Tony/Pepper, MAJOR spoilers.  
**Pairing(s)**: Tony/Pepper  
**Word** **Count**: 1,345 words  
**Notes**: Major movie spoilers. If you haven't seen it, don't read on. No plot even if you look sideways, and disgustingly sweet fluff at the end that I wasn't planning for at _all_. I might make this longer, expand certain parts or maybe add another chapter. Depends on the feedback, I guess.

* * *

Unsurprisingly enough, the most prominent thing on Tony's mind as he finds himself pushing the missile through the intergalactic portal or whatever it is, is Pepper.

Maybe it's because he was just on the phone with her moments before. Well, with her answering machine, but that counts, right? He's learned that in some cases, the answering machine is better than the person themselves. Though he knows quite well that this time is not one of them.

Truth be told, he just wants to hear her speak, hear her say she's proud of him. She's the only one that ever does. Even Jarvis is hard-pushed to do so. And now, as he stares death in the face—the last act of defiance of the Great Tony Stark—he just wants to hear it from her.

His thoughts go faster than his actions do. They always have. By the time he's made the decision, the team just sort of resigning themselves to his fate, he's already convinced himself so deeply that this is the only way that he doesn't even have time for second thoughts.

He would, however, if he could hear Pepper's voice. Her voice, the only thing that's ever had any sort of power of reason with him beside himself. What would she do? She would cry. Certainly she's watching the news, watching him guide the rocket but not quite sure of just what exactly he plans to do.

Even if he doesn't have time for second thoughts, he certainly does for a pang of guilt. Time after time Pepper fretted about him, worried for his life as she had every right to, and time after time he promised her he'd be fine, to stop worrying. Up until now he had, and she had tried, though Tony didn't quite think the little worry wrinkle between her eyebrows would ever go away so long as he was anywhere in the near vicinity of his suit.

And certainly not if she was watching him fly to his very apparent death.

Briefly he wishes that she _had_ picked up, that she could have talked him out of this. There are other ways to be selfless, other ways to prove to them that it's _not_ all about himself. Well, not _completely_ about himself. He's a little too fond of himself to call this suicide, but besides, "magnanimous sacrifice" sounds a lot cooler.

If, by some absolute _miracle_ he manages to make it out of this alive, he thinks he could try being a bit less of a dick to the others. Except for maybe Thor. Someone has to keep the guy on his toes, right? He'll make that tower for Pepper, and then make her dinner and remind her again of how invaluable she is to him. His own way of saying he loves her without quite saying the words themselves.

He banks, sending the thing straight up with him in tow. Or is he the one towing it? At this point, he doesn't quite care. Letting go, he's glad Jarvis doesn't say anything as his suit begins to shut down, the displays flickering one by one and then the whole thing finally giving out. He's aware of more of those monsters pouring from the ships, ready to make their way to earth and help their buddies out.

Fat chance.

Tony takes momentary satisfaction from the way the rocket drives straight to the center, the way it explodes with such force that the giant airships are all but blown apart. But his suit doesn't work here—he knew it wouldn't—and he doesn't think his arcreactor will make it through the blast.

He closes his eyes, Pepper's smile flashing behind his eyelids, and waits for the shock wave to catch up with him. She'll find some way to make do, some way to move on with her life. The company will be hers. That'll work.

He never built her that tower of her own, though. Or told her directly that he loved her. He's sure she knew, but the words never did pass his lips.

Then there's a blast of energy hitting his back with such force he's sure he's broken _something_important, and he feels the terrifying jolt of electricity go through his chest from the arcreactor as it shorts, and he doesn't feel anything after that.

* * *

Tony had been optimistic, hoping to be woken by Pepper.

The loud, angry roar from the Big Guy is a surprise, to say the least, as is the matching face that looks a lot less out of place now than it had mere hours before among the others. Aside from the fact his heart does a weird sort of backflip he hopes he'll never experience again, it isn't all that bad.

And the suit…well, it had already been a little worse for wear. Upgrades had already been in order. He doesn't mind the lack of a faceplate all that much.

* * *

First thing he does when he sees Pepper is kiss her, wiping the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs as he brushes his lips over her face over and over, holding her close to him as her trembling ceases. "I love you," he tells her before kissing her again, noting the way she seems to calm down significantly with the words.

Perhaps _significantly_ was a bit of an understatement. She stands there, just sort of gaping at him in some sort of shock, until she grabs his face in her own hands and kisses him back.

"What a rare expression of sentiment," she muses, brushing back the hair on his forehead in the fashion a mother would do for her child.

In turn Tony shakes his head, causing the piece to fall right back down, and grins at her. "For a second I thought you were going to hit me. I had to save my hide somehow."

She actually _does_ look like she's about to hit him there, and Tony raises his hands in mock surrender.

"I'm_ kidding,_" he tells her, wrapping his arms back around her face and pulling her close for another kiss.

Lucky for him, she complies. There's a familiar twinkle in her eyes as she looks back up at him, the corners of her mouth pulled tight in a sort of sly grin. "Pull that again, though, and being hit will be the least of your worries."

Any other time, he would have retorted right back. Perhaps he'd try to share the blame, saying that she hadn't picked up the phone. But now, he's perfectly content with her having the last word.

Well, _almost_ content. He is Tony Stark, after all. He lets it slide this time, though, holding her close to him and thinking to himself yes, he doesn't quite care to repeat that incident, thank you.

"They said everything I did, I did for myself," he whines with a pout, the comical raise of his eyebrows and tilt of his chin covering up any insecurity he might have.

Pepper rolls her eyes and shoves him off, a large smile on her face. "Really? Is that what's bothering you the most right now?"

With a shrug, Tony sniffs. "A little, yeah."

"And you expect me to console you on the matter?"

"It _would_ be nice."

Half an eyeroll and a dramatic exhale, and then Pepper places a hand on Tony's cheek. "It was very brave of you, Tony."

He raises one brow. "And?"

"I'm proud of you."

Kissing her again, gently, Tony smiles. "Well I should assume you should be. You see, it was a very heroic thing for me to do, and not every—"

"And I love you too."

Of all the ways Pepper's ever just forced Tony's train of thought off the track in a fiery wreckage of utter disrepair, this has got to be one of the most effective ways. He just sort of gawks at her, not quite completely understanding, until she grins, brushes her lips softly over his nose, and walks away.

He runs after her.

He always will.


End file.
